The Bet: Revised
by Sayuhm
Summary: So this is the revised version! Lissa and Max make a bet to see who gets the new school hottie to go out with them. When one of them gets him, and he finds out about the bet, what'll happen? There will be lies and tricks. May the odds be in your favor! :3


**Kindergarten (5)**

"OOO! I'm gonna tell on you! You have a bomb!" Max threatened. The strawberry blonde looked up with wide eyes and shook his head.

"No! You can't! Please? I'll give you a piece of my cookie!" He offered. She thought it over, hand stroking an invisible beard.

"Hm...What kind of cookie?" She asked. He pulled out his lunch box and shoved his hand through it, looking for the cookie.

"It's a chocolate chip one," He said looking through the opened flap of his lunch box.

"Fine. But I get the whole thing!" Max said, crossing her arms.

"But I said a piece of it," He griped, pulling the package out of his bag.

"And I said the _whole thing_," She retorted. He sighed and slapped the cookie into her hand. She hugged him and ripped open the plastic wrap surrounding the cookie. She was about to shove it into her mouth before seeing the blonde's face. His eyes stared longingly at the cookie. She sighed and pulled it in half while rolling her eyes.

"I'll let you have this half if you'll be my best friend," She offered to him as she looked in the other direction. His eyes brightened, and he nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll be your best friend forever!" He exclaimed, shoving the cookie half into his mouth.

"Okay! Best friends forever!" She said while stuffing it into her mouth. Then she stopped and thought, "Wait, I don't even know your name. Mom says I can't talk to strangers, because they'll tell me to come to their car for a chocolate chip cookie and stuff me into the back and drive off. Then the world will miss me and mommy will cry."

"Really? My mom says that they'll try and call me to their van so they can rap me. I think it was rap. Or something. Uh..rap. Rap-eh. I dunno. She says it has something to do with my butt." He shrugged. Max scrunched up her nose.

"That's nasty. Who wants to see your butt?" She scoffed. He scowled at her.

"Everyone does! Mommy says I have a perfect butt! Like a baby's!" He exclaimed happily, bragging about his behind.

"Sure they do. Whatever floats your boat," She grinned, "Nevermind, if everyone likes your butt, then I dare you to go out there and pull down your pants and show everyone your ugly butt!"

"I will, and everyone will _love_the view," He smirked at her, and he made his way to the middle of the playground. He flashed her a smile before pulling down his pants along with his power ranger underwear. The girls started shrieking and running away from him while the boys stared jealously at his brand new power ranger undies. Max cackled and fell off her swing onto her back.

"JAMES! PULL YOUR PANTS UP RIGHT NOW! THAT IS _**NOT**_ WHAT GOOD BOYS DO!" the teacher screeched at him. He glared at her and pulled up his pants.

"Haha! You got in trouble anyways!" Max laughed.

"You planned this?" He was outraged.

"Nope, I was just lucky enough to see it happen," She smiled cheekily at him.

"Bleh. What's your name anyways?" He asked.

"Max. Maximum Ride! And I take full pride of my name!" She grinned at him.

"Well I'm James. But I want a cool nickname like Max," He said.

"Like what?" She wondered.

"Like...Jamie or something. I don't wanna be plain old James when you're Max."

"I don't have any ideas right now but if you give me a piggy back ride, I could probably think of something," She motioned for him to turn around and bend down. He did as she asked. Max plopped onto his back and told him to carry her to the slides. He nodded and took off as fast as he could. She had to grip onto his shoulders to not fall off. The kids on the playground were jealous of the two, mostly Max, because she was getting the free ride.

"Oh! Your nickname could be Piggy, because you give the best piggy back rides!" Max exclaimed.

"Piggy? That sounds weird…but I like it!" Piggy was excited that he finally had a nickname.

* * *

**Sophomore year**

"Hey, Iggy! Gimme a piggy back to school. I'm not even half awake yet," I groaned. He sighed and turned around. I sat on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to wake you up, huh?" Iggy grinned. We took the the P away from piggy, because we found out that Iggy seems to like "igniting things on fire" and he's "igtastic."

Iggy took off towards the school, going as fast as he could (which is pretty fast for a kid 6'4 with major long legs). The wind whipped at my hair, and it felt like I was flying. I loved how Iggy could always wake me up with something I enjoyed, instead of an annoying beeping noise from my alarm, which usually ends up broken across my room most of the time.

He started slowing as the school came into view. I mean, wouldn't it be weird to see two teen kids running to school? No? Well, let me rephrase that: Wouldn't it be weird to see a teen giving another teen a piggy back ride to high-school...while running as fast as they could – maybe? Yeah, I think it would.

Ella and Nudge saw us, walked over to us, and handed me our backpacks. Iggy was the driver, and I was the holder. Ella and Nudge took the bus to school with our backpacks while we piggy backed to school.

"Hey guys," Ella chirped. I waved at her while Iggy nodded.

"Aww! Have you guys ever thought of how cute of a couple you guys would make?" Nudge squealed. "You guys are so cute together!" I looked down at Iggy while he looked up at me. We slowly started leaning forward. When our lips were inches apart, I leaned in and kissed him, while Nudge and Ella squealed and 'awed'.

Just kidding! Take two...

When our lips were inches apart, we burst out laughing. Iggy let go of my legs to hold his stomach. I was too busy to notice that I slipped off his back and ended up on my butt. Iggy stopped laughing and stared at me while I was on the ground, then burst out laughing, again. Ella and Nudge would have been laughing as hard as we were, except they were holding back to make sure the tears didn't smudge their make-up.

"Whew," I wiped away fake tears from my eyes, and Iggy pulled me up. My butt was still sore, but I didn't care. "What a thing to say Nudge. Did you like the show, though?"

"Haha, yeah, Nudge, wasn't it amazing to see such a hot stud about to kiss a raggedy hobo?" He teased. I slapped his arm and hopped back onto his back.

"But seriously, we wouldn't—couldn't ever date! It'd be too awkward. Y'know, because we're, like, totally, like, best, like, friends!" I said with a gossip-girl voice.

"Yeah, like, totes, bff's! We even got, like, a mani-pedi, like last week, 'bruh'," Iggy added to the end. We laughed as Nudge and Ella just rolled their eyes.

"Just saying it'd be awkward, guys," I said as Iggy started walking towards my locker. "See ya after school," I called behind to them. We headed down the sophomore hallway to our lockers. Iggy had threatened to put a bomb in the kid's locker next to mine if he didn't switch with him.

Yeah…that kid is now halfway across the country…

I opened my locker and stuffed my bag into it and pulled out my text book. Iggy did the same with one arm, the other holding me up on his back.

"Onward to class Pony!" I pointed straight ahead of us. He made a grunt before walking to the classroom. He ducked when I ducked so we could both get in. The teacher wasn't in homeroom yet, but the students were giving us weird looks like the other days before.

"Yes, yes, we know you're jealous that you don't have your own pony, but you don't have to stare at us with envy, my fellow mates!" I called to them in a British accent. They rolled their eyes and went back to their conversations. Iggy put me in a seat and plopped into the one next to mine.

* * *

**_WHAT IS UP WITH SCHOOL? IT'S LUNCH NOW! (:_**

"Giddy-up, Piggy!"

I groaned and walked slowly to the cafeteria. If you haven't noticed yet, Iggy and I switched, so now I have to carry him.

"Shut up...it's not my fault you're packing on the pounds, Fatty," I complained. He only smirked at me and kicked my side. I winced and glared at him, "You better be happy I love you or you'd be in a roadside ditch right now."

"Why of course I'm happy! I have a pony for crying out loud!" Iggy mocked. I rolled my eyes and let go of his legs while he was making hand gestures at whatever.

"Ahh!" Iggy screeched his – for some reason – girly scream.

"I scream!" I pointed. "They have I scream!" Iggy stopped his temper tantrum and ran towards the Ice cream stand with me following behind him. People moved out of the way quickly. They were quite aware of our obsession with ice cream. Iggy pulled out a bowl and started filling it up. I did the same thing, and we walked to the table with Ella and Nudge waiting for us.

"I SCREAM!" We all yelled. The cafeteria was used to our little chant before eating ice cream.

"Oh my– Iggy look at..." I trailed off as I pointed into the distance in a daze.

"What?" Iggy turned to look over where I was pointing. When he turned around, his face ran into the ice cream I just so happen to be holding in his face.

"Das nawt nicee," Iggy said in a baby voice, "But tanks vewy much for duh gift! I give you kissey-poo!" My eyes widened as he started "kissing my hair," AKA wiping his face clean on my hair.

"You stank-booty," I grabbed some paper to get the ice cream out of my hair.

"The stank-booty _that you love!_" Iggy threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," I said, returning his hug.

"Aww, would you look at that, girls! It's the ugliest couple in town," Someone cooed. We turned around to see Lissa, her twin, Brigid, and Tess.

"Shuddup. And leave us alone," Nudge glared.

"We'd _love_ to leave you guys alone. I mean, who would want to hang out with you guys?" Brigid scoffed.

"Obviously you guys, since you _are_ over here talking to us," I retorted without missing a beat. They huffed and rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, we just wanted to compliment how ugly you guys are. I thought you'd appreciate it since you never get any," Tess picked at her nails with a bored expression on her face.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that the girls here are prettier than you, so you put them down to make yourself look better," Iggy said.

"Oh, you don't mean that, baby," Lissa slid into his lap. His face contorted into a disgusted expression. He pushed her out of his lap and onto the floor. Yeah, not very gentleman-like, but with Lissa, it doesn't matter.

"OW! _You did not_ just do that," She examined her nails to make sure none of them cracked or broke.

"Well, I think he did, seeing as though you _are_ sitting on the floor. I always thought you were pretty thick headed but not _this_ dense, don't you agree Nudge?" Ella asked her.

"Oh, yeah, totally agree...I mean, she spends every day of the year starving herself and exercising to fit into floss that she calls a bikini, but the moment she steps into the pool, she drowns because of how dense she is," Nudge agreed. Lissa gasped as if she were surprised and scrambled up as fast as she could—well as fast as she could in heels.

"Aww, Shnap!" Iggy added a lisp, "Call the cops!" He and I knuckle touched

"Whatever, let's leave these losers," Lissa dragged Brigid and Tess along with her.

"What a show, eh?" Everyone nodded."I think this was the best by far."

* * *

**Lissa POV**

I couldn't believe them! They just humiliated us. _We are the popular ones_, not them! They do not have the right to do that! I ban them from doing that, but I can't tell them that. They might humiliate us again. That is _not _how our status works!

There were two cute guys and a girl walking to our table. They were following Dylan over to us.

"Guys, meet Fang, Angel, and Gazzy. They're new here," Dylan introduced. Fang did a cool head nod, and Gazzy flashed us a big smile, as did Angel.

"I call Fang," I whispered to Brigid and Tess. They frowned but nodded. That's right. Better respect.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, flashing him a beautiful smile.

"Nothing much, just being new here," He flirted. Good, he's playing my game. I was about to say something when I was cut off. I mean who does that to someone like _me_?

"DUDE! YOU DIDN'T!" Max shouted.

"Yup, yup I did. Love me? Yeah, yeah?" Piggy asked her.

"Oh my Jesus! Yeah I do! Oh my god! I will love you forever if I get to go! PLEASE!" Max begged him. Ugh, how pathetic. You don't beg; you take.

"Hmm...I think I'm gonna re-think this since you haven't started loving me forever yet. But you know the price," He teased.

"Don't make me do it. Please, don't make me do it," Max begged.

"Ah-ah-ah, do it," He said. The conversation was getting more interesting. I turned around to look at them. Max was getting on her knees in front of Iggy. I bet I could make him feel—

"Please, I beg of you my lord, please take me to the concert," She begged. Uh…never mind, forget about what I was just saying.

"Fine, but just because I love you," he smiled. Max jumped up to her feet, pumping a fist into the air. She started kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

"YES! VICTORY IS MINE!" She yelled as she jumped onto his back. "To the swings my friend!"

"Hey, I'm taking you to a concert, aren't _you_ supposed to carry _me_?" He whined.

"Nope, so onward my friend!" She pointed out the door, and he started walking. Shove and Belly followed behind them.

"Are they dating? Er...?" Fang asked us.

"N-Yeah, yeah they are," I had a plan forming in my mind. Fang will be mine, and no one else's.

"No they-" I cut off Brigid with my hand. "Yeah they are; she was dropped on her head as a kid, sorry about Brigid."

"Um, okay," He said. He went back to eating before his brother asked him something.

"Hey, I'm gonna go hang out with them, kay?" He asked.

* * *

**FangPOV**

"Hey, I'm gonna go hang with them, kay?" Gazzy asked me. I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear:

"Didn't you hear? Lissa says they're lame, so we're gonna stay with the 'Populars' to get a higher status."

"But I don't care about publicity and stuff. Neither does Angel," He whispered back. Angel was nodding from behind him, as if she could read our minds.

"Fine, but I warned you. If you aren't popular, we aren't socializing in school or out of it unless we're at home, got it?" I told them. They nodded and said whatever before taking off after the others.

"You just let them go hang out with the losers?" Tess screeched, "We can't take them back after they've been contaminated!"

"Yeah, I warned them already, but it's their choice," I shrugged. Not like I cared, so whatever.

* * *

**Max POV**

Lissa encountered us again while we were in the park with Gazzy and Angel.

"I know how you look at Fang, even though it's his first day, Max," Lissa said, "You don't have a chance. Plus, he's mine."

"How I look at him? Are you crazy?! What about you? You could fill a pool with all that drool," I snapped, trying to cover for the blush forming on my face.

"You heard me; he's mine, so give up. Everyone knows he wants to date me and only me," She snapped her fingers in my face as if to make a point.

"Oh shut up. I bet Fang would rather date me than a slut," I glared.

"Oh yeah? Fine, it's a deal. But I know I'm gonna win," She flipped her hair – which was, sadly, a very beautiful, _natural_ red – over her shoulders.

"It's on," We shook hands, "The winner gets-"

"Fang," She finished. I grinned at her. Let the games begin.

* * *

***Cue deep sigh.* Honestly, I did not feel like editing this. Lol. It's not a matter of not wanting to continue the story, but it's just that **_**I'm so lazy!**_** But since I was having such a great day (we had a mock trial in class, and our side won, so woo!), I decided to re-edit this. I'm not really sure what my original plan for this story was, because 1) I never planned it out, and 2) I haven't read my stories since….last year? The year before that, maybe? Eh, dunno. Antyways, thanks to **_**The**__**UnluckyDucky **_**for PM-ing me about updating this story and supporting me. Sorry this isn't an update just a revision, but I'm slowly trying to revise my writing. **

**Lol, just saying, but my writing was **_**HORRIBLE!**_** I don't understand how you people could read it! So, I'm gonna try editing them! Don't expect a schedule for updates. It honestly depends on how busy I get. They won't be frequent. Just saying. Bleh! Bye! :3**

**- Sam**


End file.
